A collaborative HIV/AIDS training and research program between the All India Institute for Medical Sciences (AIIMS), New Delhi and the UCLA Fogarty AIDS International Research and Training Program (AITRP) and Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) at the University of California at Los Angeles (UCLA) is proposed. This will allow continuation and further development of a long-term cooperative relationship between UCLA and AIIMS, which was initiated with AITRP funding provided through the Post-doctoral AITRP Program, which terminates 6/30/00. A major of this program is a project with the Department of Microbiology (Dr. Pradeep Seth) for development of an HIV vaccine indigenous to India. At AIIMS, in addition, AIDS research associations have been development with the Department of Histocompatibility and Immunogenetics (Dr. Narinder Mehra, Chairman), the Department of Biotechnology (Dr. Indira Nath, former Chairperson) and the Department of Laboratory Medicine (Dr. Jailkani, Chairman). Short-term training in a long-term context at UCLA and in India, will focus on immunology, virology, study design and related disciplines needed to advance prevention and control. In addition to work at UCLA, cooperation is being fostered between Indian scientists and U.S. vaccine researchers. Faculty associated with the Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) at UCLA will continue to contribute to the development of skills and networking needed in India. Because AIIMS is a major center for biomedical research and training in India strengthening the HIV/AIDS research programs there will have effects throughout the country. The program will help to meet many priorities identified by the National AIDS Coordinating Organization (NACO) of the Ministry of Health, and the Division of Biotechnology (DBT) of the Ministry of Science and Technology of India.